Desliz
by Aiko Amori
Summary: Observó el abultado vientre de su madre. Tal vez, con la llegada de su hermano menor, ella no lo querría como antes.


**_Desliz_**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Autora: Aiko Amori**

Fecha de publicación: Viernes 23 de octubre de 2009.

Personajes: **Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha.**

Prefijo: Familiar/General

Sumario: Observó el abultado vientre de su madre. Tal vez, con la llegada de su hermano menor, ella no lo querría como antes.

* * *

**Amor de madre, que todo lo demás es aire**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**iraba muy animado su programa de televisión preferido: Barney. Tomó el control remoto y le subió al volumen, para escuchar mejor su canción favorita y tararearla. Su madre, Mikoto, en múltiples ocasiones le había acompañado a ver el programa educativo; ambos acompañados de los deliciosos postres que su madre le preparaba con mucho cariño.

En ese momento Mikoto no estaba a su lado, pero si le había hecho un deleitable flan para que su pequeño hijo lo disfrutara. Itachi agarró un poco más de flan y se lo llevó a la boca, en verdad era muy bueno. Pasó la lengua por las comisuras de sus labios, no dejando resto del postre.

Afuera de su casa se escuchaba el armonioso canto de los pájaros que se posaban en las copas de los árboles que habían ahí. Se levantó del sofá y dejó de lado el televisor, justo cuando el dinosaurio morado comenzó a saltar y la tierra pareció temblar.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a su mamá regando las plantas. Hacía un día muy agradable. Uno de esos días en que deseas ver el cielo por un buen tiempo, disfrutar del aire fresco y la naturaleza.

Mikoto se regocijaba entre el jardín, percibía el suave aroma que desprendían los jazmínes, orquídeas, claveles y distintos tipos de plantas que tenía. Había escuchado decir a distintas madres de familia que era bueno convivir con la naturaleza estando en un estado tan bello como lo es el embarazo. A parte que eso no era novedad, ya que desde antes que naciera su hijo primogénito, Itachi, le había gustado estar en contacto con ella.

_Es por eso que Itachi es muy lindo. Sasuke también lo será._

Sí. Ya había pensado detenidamente el nombre que quería que llevara su hijo menor. Pronto platicaría con Fugaku para ver si él también estaría de acuerdo y, además, saber su punto de vista sobre éste.

Acarició su tripa y sonrió. En ese preciso instante sintió una patadita del bebé. Su sonrisa se forzó un poco, entrecerró los ojos pero mantuvo firme su expresión.

_Serás muy fuerte _Admitió.

—Mamá, ¿no vendrás a ver la tele conmigo?— preguntó Itachi desde una ventana abierta de la casa. No era lo mismo sin ella. Definitivamente no. Por más buenos postres que hubiera, ella faltaba de estar a su lado.

Uchiha Itachi contaba con cinco años, próximo a cumplir los seis en Junio. Gustaba de ver televisión, convivir con su mamá, ver televisión, estar con su mamá. Y claro, de ir a la academia; pero eso quedaba en un muy retirado tercer plano.

Mikoto tenía siete meses de embarazo, estaban en el mes de mayo. Había que disfrutar los últimos días de la primavera, una estación más que bonita para ella.

—Claro, ahora voy Itachi-chan — le sonrió dulcemente su madre. Mikoto era de las mujeres que te agradan —caen bien— a simple vista. Tenía esa chispa. Vamos, ése ángel dentro de sí. Era alguien que te cautivaba sin tener que llegar a conocerla a fondo.

El pequeño asintió y se fue a sentar al cómodo sillón que parecía tener un letrero diciendo: ¨Ven, siéntate, soy pachoncito y suavecito¨. Barney jugaba a la rueda de San Miguel con sus amigos que estaban muy divertidos —más bien mareados y aturdidos.

La señora Uchiha dejó de echarle agua a las plantas, ya que había terminado por hoy. Se dirigió con paso calmado a la puerta de la mansión y dejó sus zapatos que utilizaba cuando estaba en el jardín, se puso las pantuflas que estaban al lado izquierdo del tapete y entró a la casa. Estaba agotada, sí, y un buen descanso en aquel mullido sofá no le vendría nada mal.

Tomó asiento al costado derecho del pequeño Itachi y le sonrió, aunque él no vio este acto, a ella le gustaba ver a su hijo feliz. En algunas ocasiones lo miraba serio —le recordaba a Fugaku—, otras un poco enojado. Ella grababa en su memoria cada recuerdo de él, cada expresión, cada palabra y cada pregunta. Y contemplaba a su hijo maravillada.

_Itachi será un buen hermano. _Terminaba por deducir.

Comenzó la fiesta en el programa. Todos en la televisión estaban felices.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí, somos una familia feliz._

Itachi giró a ver a su mamá y sonrió levemente. Hasta en el tipo de sonrisa se parecía a Fugaku.

Después enfocó su vista en su abultado vientre. Sintió felicidad, pero a la vez tristeza. Felicidad, por que tendría un hermanito menor y jugaría con él. Tristeza, por que quizás su madre ya no lo querría como antes.

Tal vez no lo iba a querer ya definitivamente.

Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas. No quería que su madre lo viera llorar, así que volteó el rostro y con su brazo se dedicó a limpiarlas antes de que se diera cuenta ella.

Mikoto se percató de ello y le tocó el hombro a su hijo, queriendo saber qué era lo que le sucedía para que estuviera así.

—¿Qué tienes, Itachi-chan?

Le daba pena admitirlo, sí, mucha pena. El suave contacto de su madre le hizo voltear. Encontró los ojos oscuros de ella llenos de amabilidad y comprensión.

No iba a decir nada. No.

Prosiguió frotando sus ojos para que las lágrimas se borraran de ellos. Mikoto con su otra mano le tomó delicadamente y le hizo que la viera a los ojos. Quería saber que le sucedía para poder ayudarle.

—Ya no me vas a querer. Ya no. Ahora vas a querer a mi hermanito— confesó, taciturno.

Comprendió. ¿Era eso? ¿Itachi estaba celoso de su hermano menor que venía en camino?

—Oh, Itachi-chan, claro que no. Eso no va a suceder. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre—murmuró, acercándose a su hijo. Le rodeó la cabeza con una mano y lo atrajo hasta sí. Itachi supo que era cierto. Lo supo por la calidez y el amor con la que su madre lo abrazaba en aquel momento.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio y Mikoto retomó la palabra.

_—_Los quiero mucho a los dos, a ti y a Sasuke-chan.— miró con ternura su vientre y después le habló a Itachi. —¿Cuidarás de Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan?

El niño no dudó en responder.

—Sí. Cuidaré de él. — y supo que su hermano menor ya tenía nombre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: H**e de confesar que de chica vi Barney ¿Quién no? Me gustaba mucho.

Comentando sobre la historia, ya la tenía en mi mente desde hacía algunos días. Y como ahora entro un poco más tarde a la escuela, me decidí a escribirla y... este es el resultado. ¿Les gustó? A mí sí, y mucho ^-^

Una madre es... todo. Este fic va para mi madre con todo mi amor y cariño.

Otra historia más de los Uchiha. No sé, últimamente me gusta escribir sobre ellos.

Bueno, me retiro ya que se me hace tarde.

Hasta luego y gracias por leer.

**Aiko Amori**


End file.
